


The Taste of Red Wine

by Anonymous



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this for the prompt Reyn/Grag Romance on a RotE kink meme. The prompt requested "reyn is teaching grag how to drink wine through a veil, grag is teaching reyn how to kiss(and more?) without one. Vestrit girls who?" So I tried to deliver it.This is set during the events of the Liveship Traders and on the day of the Summer Ball. Reyn said he would teach Grag to drink with a veil and how to dress like a Rain Wilder. He is a man of his word.
Relationships: Grag Tenira/Reyn Khuprus
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	The Taste of Red Wine

Grag was still wearing his Trader clothes, but Reyn let him borrow a dark split veil. The fabric was very light and he could see everything clearly even though he was certain others would not be able to see his face. There were two golden cups and a bottle of red wine on the table for him to practice the Rain Wilder’s habits. He intended to play this role perfectly. He already felt the excitement of going to the ball undercover with Reyn and anxiously waited for the sunset.

“Observe and try to do it like me.” Reyn said after pouring the wine for both of them. Reyn grabbed his cup and Grag copied him like a reflection in a mirror. Reyn inclined his head just enough so that the veil revealed his mouth and lifted the cup at just the right angle to hide his chin as he drank swiftly and put the cup back on the table. It was such a quick motion that Grag would have missed it if Reyn hadn’t warned him to pay attention. As quick as it was, he knew that the Rain Wilder had slowed down the movements for his benefit.

With conviction Grag inclined his head, but the veil just split to the sides of his face revealing his entire features. He heard Reyn laugh and cursed.

“It was bound to not work out at first.” Reyn came towards him and adjusted his veil as he said “Try again.”

Grag tried again many times. Every time Reyn added new comments. “You are inclining your head too far”, “You are moving too fast”, “Your head is too much to the left”. It seemed like an impossible mission to drink without the veil revealing his face. If he was too fast he would reveal himself, if he was too slow he would give time for people to notice he didn’t have any scales on his chin and mouth. He was beginning to despair.

“One more time” Reyn said encouragingly. Grag moved swiftly and this time he seemed like he got the hand of it until he heard Reyn’s voice before the cup touched his lips.

“It is impossible not to get the veil wet if you do it like that.”

Grag sighed and set the cup on the table again. “Seems like I will need to spend the night without food and drink.”

“I could help you.”

Grag looked at him curiously. Reyn took the cup from his hands and moved it to his own lips, letting wine slide inside his mouth and rest there. One hand reached towards the back of Grag’s head and pulled him close. Grag felt the hotness of the liquid go from Reyn’s open mouth into his. Drops of it ran down his chin as the fabric of the veil caressed his face. It was a really good wine. Grag lifted his hand to Reyn’s face and licked his lips thirstily as the other hand moved up and down the cup suggestively until he let it rest on top of Reyn’s. Reyn licked the wine from his chin to his bottom lip and kissed him, his tongue searching the last drops of it.

“The wine is delicious.” He let out carelessly. Reyn had let the veil cover his face again, but Grag could tell he was smiling when he said “It’s a vintage.”

“I see.” There was an uncomfortable silence and Grag decided to break it. “Now that I’ve learned how to drink with a veil, what’s next?”

“Clothes.” Reyn got up suddenly and stretched his hand. Grag took it and let himself be guided to his own bedroom by the Rain Wilder.

*****

Reyn took some of his garments out of his bag. “Which one do you like best?”

“Which one do you think will suit me?”

“I am sure you will look good in anything.”

Silence. Again.

“What about green? I haven’t used this one as often.” Reyn pulled out several dark green pieces that made the traditional Rain Wild outfit for special occasions.

“Seems perfect.” Grag said. Reyn could tell he wished to end the awkwardness.

“You need to undress so I can teach you how to put these on.” Reyn turned to him with the garments in his arms and glad the veil was still covering his face.  
“I will also need to know how to undress these clothes. How will I be able to undress myself later if I don’t learn that too?”

Reyn gave a snort of laughter. “You want me to dress and undress you just to dress you up again?”

“I could undress you while you dress me and we would save time.”

For the first time in his life Reyn damned the dark veils that made it so hard to read people’s expressions.

“Seems like a plan.” Reyn said before he dropped the garments on Grag’s bed. He turned towards the Trader and started to remove his own scarf.

Grag took out his dark shirt and Reyn could see the freckles that covered his entire torso and arms. It almost looked like glistening copper scales. Grag would have made an attractive Rain Wilder.

“Can I start?”

The words took Reyn out of his trance. “Yes,” he blurted out without fully understanding what he was agreeing to. Grag got closer to him as he removed the veil and toss it towards the bed. His hands were on each side of Reyn’s neck, ready to remove his own hood. Reyn instinctively caught them. The blue eyes in front of him looked confused.

“What’s the matter?”

“I was always told not to remove my veil in Bingtown.”

Grag’s low laugh was clear as crystal glass. “Reyn, I saw your face before.”

That was true and they both knew it. He really had no excuses, but his cheeks were burning and he was sure the Trader would be able to notice the desire in his eyes.

Grag’s face was too close to his own now and Reyn could feel his breath on his lips when he asked “May I?” Reyn lifted the grasp on his hands as the realization washed over him. “You may.”

He felt Grag’s lips touch his despite the thin layer of the veil. The soft fabric made it feel as sensual as their first. Reyn couldn’t even tell Grag had been able to remove the hood until he felt the now familiar warm tongue inside his mouth.

Reyn never thought he would be attracted to a man, but then Reyn had never met a man like Grag Tenira before. He moved his hands to Grag’s neck and down his body, feeling the hard muscles of the sailor as the kiss deepened. He pulled down Grag’s trousers and the trader joined his body even closer to his. Despite all the fabric between them Reyn could feel the warmth and every curve of the Trader. Reyn kissed his shoulder. The freckles down his body looked like stars in a clear night sky.

“Reyn, I don’t want to interrupt at all, but I still don’t know how to remove this.” Reyn felt a pull of the shirt on his back and laughed against the Trader’s muscular upper arm.

“I’ll show you.”

Reyn educated Grag about the location of the hidden clasps, laces and buttons and the well trained sailor hands removed the tunic and shirt swiftly. Grag kissed his neck and moved down his body until he was on his knees removing his pants. Reyn felt himself harden. The Trader removed what was left of his clothes and his hand grasped Reyn and started to move slowly. The other hand grabbed his ass and he felt gentle kisses on his hips.

“Did you have enough practice on that cup?”

Reyn felt Grag smile against his tights. “So you did notice?”

His hand moved quickly now and his tongue was dangerously close, adding to the pleasure. Reyn gasped and grabbed the end of the table he leaned against. He finished and Grag kissed the line towards his belly button, moving up to meet his lips again.

When Reyn had his lips free and was able to breathe again, he asked “Do you need help with that too?”

Reyn’s hands grabbed the Trader’s butt and pulled him closer, feeling his hard length against him. These lessons would take more time than he initially expected, but he would enjoy immensely every minute of it.

“Yes.” Grag smiled.


End file.
